Six Pack
by Kumori-hime
Summary: Fuu is starting High School. She makes a few friends, but when a dark secrect threatens to kill them, what will happen? ferioXfuu DISCONTINUED!
1. 1 High Scool

**_Six Pack_**

_Italics are thoughts._

Chapter 1

Fuu Houoji took a deep breath before stepping into high school. There were people everywhere, and they all knew at least ONE person. But Fuu didn't. Though everyone else was new to the school, too, they'd found people from junior high. Fuu hadn't. All her friends were still at a private school, but Fuu's parents had sent her to a public school 'to improve her social skills'. A girl who wore pink jewelry all over the classic uniform walked over.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically to Fuu. "Are you lost?"

"Yes." said Fuu. "I am looking for Presea-sensei's class."

"Oh!" said the girl. "That means we're in the same homeroom! My name is Ayame. What's yours?"

"Fuu." said Fuu. "Fuu Houoji."

"Oh." said the shorter teen. "Let's go!"

The two of them soon arrived in their homeroom. "Oy!" yelled Ayame. "Yu, Ferio, look who I found!" A gothic looking girl and a boy with green hair walked over.

"Why are you always bringing people that we don't know?" asked the goth cynically.

"That's mean!" said Ayame. "She was lost, so I brought her up. Yu, Ferio, this is Fuu-chan. Fuu-chan, this is Ferio and this is Yumi."

"Ohayo!" Ferio greeted Fuu cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Yumi, knowing she was outnumbered. Two guys came in.

"Oy, guys! Did you forget about us?" One of them yelled. He had red hair and was in excellent shape. The other was black-haired and wore glasses. The one with the red hair seemed to be very untidy.

"How could we forget about our favorite beach bums and smart-alecs?" said Ferio teasingly. "Oy, that's mean." said the redhead. "Oh, your new, I'm Jiro, and this is Katsuro. Who are you?"

"I'm Fuu. Nice to meet you."

Fuu walked into the dorm she shared with two other girls and told them about her day.

"You met Jiro!" Umi Ryuuzaki exclaimed. Umi was the model of beauty with her long blue hair and perfect body. She was extremely popular, and though she flirted with a lot of guys, she had never kept one for over a month.

"Who's that?" asked Hikaru Shidou. She was a very short redhead with a huge personality, and was admired by almost all the guys in her school for her athletic abilities, but was totally oblivious to the fact.

"You don't know!" Umi exclaimed. "He's the hottest guy on the beach every summer, and no one has ever surf boarded better than he has in all of Tokyo!"

"I should take him on..." murmured Hikaru.

"Are you insane?" shouted Umi. "Your perfect reputation would die!"

"That's not the point." she said.

"She does?" said Jiro when Fuu told him of Hikaru's words. "I'll have to take her up on that before the surf dies for the year."

Ferio walked in, deep in thought. The little group stared at him. "I have an idea." he said suddenly.

"Hai?" asked Fuu. She listened to everyone, all the time and they almost always listened to her.

"I think we should all have a sleepover at my house on Saturday."

"Your…house?" asked Yumi. "Don't you mean your mansion?"

"You're rich?" Fuu asked. "You never told me that."

"I've only known you for four days, Fuu. That's not enough for you to know everything." Fuu smiled. Ferio was such a nice guy.

"Well, I don't know." said Jiro. "I've got a Spelling Bee on Saturday." The others laughed. Even the though of Jiro doing extra academic work was hilarious.

"Well, I can come." said Ayame.

"Me, too." said Katsuro.

"I think I'll be able to skip piano lessons Saturday." replied Fuu.

"I'm there." said Jiro.

"Well, I suppose." said Yumi. "But only if it's dark."

I have a plan for this one. Many things will happen by the end of the weekend.

Well, hope you liked it, please review!


	2. 2 Evening

Chapter 2

Saturday evening, Fuu packed to go to Ferio's. She was exited to learn more about her new friends, especially why Yumi was a goth. Fuu would hate to be a goth, dressing in black and red all the time. She shivered at the thought.

She waited at the front door for Ayame to pick her up. Finally, a plain white car appeared. Ayame waved for Fuu to hop in, and she did.

"So, is this your first sleepover with guys around?" asked Ayame. Fuu hadn't thought of that. She blushed.

"Hai." she admitted. "The school I went to before was an all girls private school, so I never really got to be friends with a guy before."

Ayame gasped. "That's terrible!" What would happen if Ferio took out the beer? She knew he would, and considered warning Fuu. She decided not to.

Ayame stopped at a huge mansion. "How far away is it?" asked Fuu.

"That's it." said Ayame, pointing at the mansion. Fuu gaped.

"I though that Yumi was exaggerating when she said that it was a mansion." gasped Fuu.

"Oh no!" said Ayame. "She was understating. This place is actually a palace. A small lord lived here in the Meiji era."

"Really?" Fuu was instantly interested. She walked up to the gate and rang the bell. Jiro's voice came out. "Come on in, girls." he said.

The gates opened and they walked in. It was a garden, but you could see hastily hidden swordsmanship equipment everywhere. When they reached the door, Ayame opened it to let them in. She walked confidently through the halls until they got to a HUGE living room. Ferio, Jiro, and Katsuro were seated around a coffee table.

Fuu and Ayame sat beside them. Fuu noticed eyes staring at her from the darkest corner of the room.

"There's someone there…" she said.

"No duh." said Yumi's voice from the corner. Fuu heaved a sigh of relief.

"So, what's going on in your neck of the city, Ayame?" asked Jiro.

"Not very much." she replied. "You?"

"Nothing but homework." he replied. Fuu laughed softly. "Oy!" yelled Jiro. "Mind sharing the joke?"

"I had more homework than this in 8th grade." she said, her giggles becoming peals of laughter. The others joined in, too, and soon even Jiro was laughing at himself.

When the laughter died down, Ayame asked Yumi: "So, how's it going with you and Akira?" Yumi got out of her corner, blushing furiously and attacking Ayame. Ayame promptly hid behind Katsuro causing the black eye that had been for Ayame to go on him.

He got up, swore, and went to the kitchen to get ice. "Oh my god! Gomen nassai! If you've dodged it would've hit Ayame instead." Yumi said.

"THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T DODGE!" he swore again, then continued: "If you were a guy, I'd kill you."

"Awwww!" exclaimed Jiro, always a clown. "It's love!" He realized that it was actually true when both Katsuro and Ayame blushed and froze in their tracks.

"Man, if I'd known it was true I would have said it differently." he said. _I would have said "So it's true!"_ he thought. Ferio was bored, so he went to the kitchen to get ht beer. He didn't tell anyone that that was what he was doing, but it was. _Oh! The beer so SOON! He must be stressed. _thought Jiro, who had known him since primary. He went out, too.

"Okay, 'fess up." he said. "Something's bothering you, and I can tell."

"It's a girl problem." Ferio said guiltily. "Please help me." from the look it Ferio's eyes, Jiro could tell it was bad.

"I'll tell you all I can."

**_"BEER?"_** Fuu exclaimed. "**NO ONE TOLD ME THERE WOULD BE BEER!**"

"Oy," said Katsuro. "You've obviously never been drunk before, and I'll tell you now, it's not a bad thing."

"WHAT?" Fuu yelled. "Yu, talk some sense into them!"

"Oy!" shouted Yumi "Where's my beer?"

Fuu gaped. "Ayame?"

Ayame held a large mug up to Ferio. "Fill 'er up!"

Fuu fainted. When she came around, Jiro held a glass up to her. "Here, drink this." When she sent him a questioning look, he said: "It'll make you feel better, I promise." Fuu drank it, and felt instantly better.

"That's good." she said. "What is it?"

"Beer." Katsuro replied. Fuu felt that she should be distressed, but wasn't. "More please." She held up the glass, which she realized had a handle, and was a mug.

"Okay, but you aren't used to it, so you only get three mugs, tonight." said Ferio. "Though no doubt you'll want more than that."

3 mugs later

Ferio had drunk the most, at eight. Jiro was pouring his seventh, and Katsuro was drinking his sixth. Ayame had only had four, but was just as drunk as the guys. Yumi had drunk five. Fuu had only drunk three, and wasn't drinking any more. Even drunk, Ferio still had some common sense. Katsuro put down his mug. He looked at Ayame. She looked back. Suddenly, he kissed her. The other four clapped. The evening was long and thoroughly enjoyable.


End file.
